eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4023 (23 June 2010)
Synopsis Stacey reels from the news that Ryan kissed her for a bet. Wandering around the square in shock, she ends up in the park, where she doubles over in pain. Meanwhile, Janine comes clean to Ryan and he’s furious she could have been so spiteful. Storming out of the house, he calls Stacey. Hearing her phone ringing round the corner he sees her in the park, just as the heavens open and it starts to pour. They argue, and Stacey tells him to leave her alone – just as she goes into labour. Ryan wants to get Jean, but Stacey pleads with him not to leave her. He calls an ambulance, and as Stacey gets bundled in Ryan turns to step out, but the doors close and he’s there for the ride. At the hospital, Ryan gets dragged into Stacey’s birth. He holds her hand through it all, and as it all comes to a head, Stacey passes out. She comes round to find Ryan holding her baby. The three of them together, Stacey looks at Ryan. But the moment is broken by the Slaters arriving. Ryan slips out, and is confronted by an apologetic Janine. Ryan doesn’t want to hear it, she’s rotten right through, and it’s over. As the Slaters leave, Ryan comes in, and an emotional Stacey thanks him for being there. Ryan kisses the top of her head and leaves, and Stacey is finally alone with her baby girl. Max is caught out when Lauren and Abi arrive home, and Vanessa turns up on his doorstep – she forgot her phone. Max pretends she’s a client, but the girls know better. Lauren tells him it’s good he’s moved on, before dropping the bombshell that she’s going to America for summer camp, and she’s leaving tomorrow. Max is furious Tanya never told him, and Abi points out he never checks his post. When Max opens a pile of letters he’s faced with his divorce papers. The girls get ready to leave for Greg’s, but Max offers to drive them home. They agree, as long as he drops them and leaves. They ride in uncomfortable silence, and at Tanya’s Max drops them off as promised. He starts the engine and drives off, but has a second thought, and parks outside the house. When Abi opens the door to Max on the doorstep she’s annoyed – he promised he’d drop them and go. Max barges in, shouting for Tanya and when she finally comes downstairs she’s taken aback to see him. A heated argument ensues and Tanya tells Max she’s moved on, she’s in love with another man. And, she’s engaged. A stunned Max leaves. When Vanessa returns home, Harry is full of questions, but she tells him she spent the day with her girl friend, Martine. But Vanessa’s caught out when Harry tells her Martine called earlier, saying she hadn’t seen Vanessa all week. He’s angry, demanding to know if she’s cheating on him. Vanessa tells Harry she went to the pub and had a drink and a smoke on her own because she couldn’t bear the thought of wasting another night in front of the tele. When Jodie comes in Vanessa covers, saying that Harry was telling her off for having a sneaky fag. They act happy families for Jodie’s sake, but when Vanessa’s alone later, she deletes Max’s number from her phone. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme Category:Hour-long Episodes One Number Only